Por siempreCreo?
by veca cullen
Summary: serie de viñetas de Alice&Jasper... despues de aver encontrado a Jasper su siguiente objetivo era encontrar a los cullen.. historia contada atraves de Alice..
1. Primer encuentro

APOV...

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había salido de ese psiquiátrico.

Los recuerdo ya eran borrosos pero aun los recordaba.

Pero en realidad no tenia ninguna idea de hacia donde me dirigiera.

Ahora que era inmortal no sabía que me iba a esperar del mundo.

Afuera de las cuatro paredes en las que siempre me había encontrado.

Después de la muerte de mi creador, había huido de James quien me quería matar pero su plan se arruino cuando me convertí... en una criatura que era tan temible por todos los humanos ya fuera verdad o mito... Lo único que sabia es que era un:

VAMPIRO...

Esto se estaba volviendo muy difícil, yo sentía mucha sed pero no quería seguir matando a nadie por lo que mejor decidí beber de animales que se encontraran en las afueras en los bosques, así no seria un monstruo odiado por los humanos.

Mientras terminaba con un ciervo que encontré en el bosque, Fue la primera vez que los vi...

Los Cullen..

Era una familia que sobrevivía bebiendo, solamente la sangre de animales era una verdadera familia con un padre, una madre, Hermanos y una Hermana.

Después vi una serie de imágenes en las que estábamos incluidos en esta familia yo y la persona más importante para mí desde la primera vez que lo soñé

_Jasper_

Ese día me decidi en ir en busca de él.. Pase días, meses buscándolo y nada cambiaba, seguía teniendo esas visiones y era lo que mas me ponía ansiosa pero a la vez triste porque no lo encontraba..

Pero esa tarde lo vi entrando a una cafetería que estaba muy cercas de donde me encontraba así que fui por él..

Entre al lugar, no estaba mal pero al menos necesitaba alguna remodelación ya que se veía un poco anticuado tomando en cuenta la época.

Me senté en uno de los taburetes que estaban pegados a la barra, un hombre se me acerco y me pregunto si quería algo de beber yo solamente le negué con la cabeza ya que estaba tan sumida en mis propios pensamientos..

Me sentí tan ansiosa por conocer a Jasper..

No dejaba de dar vueltas una pregunta que me había formulado mientras lo buscaba:

¿Me aceptara?

Pero en ese momento escuche que alguien abrió la puerta y hay fue cuando capte su olor, era un olor como a una mezcla de todas las flores del mundo, olía delicioso.

Me voltie para verlo y hay estaba.

Su aspecto era de angustia pero a la vez de culpa.

Se sentó en unos de los taburetes y hay se quedo sentado, hasta que yo decidí acercarme a el.

Me levante fui directo a el, me pare detrás y dije con toda la alegría que tenía:

-_Me has hecho esperar mucho_- el volteó y el se me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, los tenia de un color rojizo como sangre pero un poco oscuros por la sed. Eso me hizo estremecerme un poco.

El no contesto al instante pero al fin dijo - Perdóneme por haberla hecho esperar tanto - solamente esa respuesta necesitaba para poder entender que si le correspondía a él.

Le mostré mi mano, y solamente ocupo unos segundos para que la suya tomara su lugar.

Le di una enorme sonrisa, estaba tan feliz que nunca en mi vida me había sentido así pero lo que mas me puso feliz fue que mi pregunta fue contestada... me acepto...

Le apreté su mano para darle a entender que desde ese momento no lo dejaría ir en toda nuestra eternidad.


	2. Confesiones

**Holaa!!! No loss había podido saludarr anteriormente por no le entendía mucho a esto de subir historias pero la verd hace mucho que había querido subir una historia de ellos por que me encanta esta pareja se me hacen tan lindos pero en fin espero que les guste..y porfavor tengan compasión de mi es mi primera vez que escribo algo..**

**APOV**

Por fin nos encontrábamos juntos, yo estaba muy nerviosa pero me empecé a dar cuenta que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, éramos como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente.

Allí me encontraba, tomada de la mano de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, íbamos caminando por la calle sumidos en la negrura de la noche, Jasper estaba muy tenso y no sabia porque:

-Estas bien?- Le pregunte con voz preocupada -

-Estoy bien solo que... no logro entender- dijo pero tenia aspecto de confusión-

-Que es lo no logras entender?- le pregunte, tenia curiosidad.-

-pues la verdad.. todo- me dijo - empezando por.. Como es que me conoces y sabes lo que en realidad soy y como sa-sabes mi nombre? - empezó a cuestionarme.

-Bueno humm...- mientras miraba el cielo, ya se podían ver un poco los rayos del sol - te lo explicare todo pero, antes tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos, ya que esta muy pronto en amanecer y ya sabes lo que sucede - Le dije antes de que empezara a preguntar de nuevo.

Él solamente asintió y se dejo guiar por mí hasta donde lo lleve.

Lo lleve a un pequeño hotel que había encontrado en las afueras, durante mi búsqueda.

Ya estando dentro de la habitación decidí empezar a explicarle todo desde el principio.

Bien ahora si me puedes explicar todo esto? - el me pregunto en cuanto entramos en la habitación - y quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Te lo explicaré - le dije, no sabia por donde empezar, entonces decidí empezar por lo de las visiones para después de hay seguí con todo lo demás. - algunos de nuestra especie tienen dotes, pues... yo soy alguno de ellos yo tengo visiones en las que puedo ver el futuro - me puse nerviosa - cuando recién me convertí tuve una visión en la que tu estabas en ella, yo te veía y sentía una gran necesidad de que necesitabas mi ayuda desde entonces me puse en marcha para buscarte, pasaron día, meses y aun no te encontraba esta tan angustiada. - el se me quedo viendo y empecé a sentir una ola de tranquilidad y todo mi nerviosismo y angustia había desaparecido.

Y así es como llegaste a mí? - su ojos eran tan penetrantes pero al verlos sentía tata seguridad me sentía rara pero a la vez bien.

Si, después de un tiempo volví a tener una visión en la te había visto en una cafetería y decidí ir a buscarte. - le respondí - y hay estaba yo sentada en una cafetería esperando a que llegara el chico misterioso y lo raptara para ayudarlo.- se rio por lo dicho y yo lo acompañe.

Pero...- y después se quedo callado y pensativo - como tú me puedes ayudar? Y... En que?-me preguntó.

Yo no le conteste inmediatamente tenia que pensar algo rápido antes de decirle "Te vine a raptar por que te amo"......

-Mira es que yo vi todo lo que sufriste y no se porque pero siento una necesidad de que necesitas mi ayuda para poder cambiar - le respondí

-Entonces si es así seria un honor que una joven como usted me ayudara - contesto y después de eso me tomo la mano y me dio un beso en la mano - pero sin antes decirme su nombre - me dijo.

Pero que tonta, me había dejado llevar y aun no le e dicho mi nombre.

Con mucho gusto. - me levante y asiendo una reverencia como señal de saludo - Soy Alice Brandon. Es un gusto conocerlo señor..- y me quede pensativa quería saber si me seguiría el juego.

-Jasper Whitlock, es un gusto conocerla señorita Alice - Mientras el hacia otra reverencia.

Que bien me siguió el juego. Eso me ponía muy Feliz.

- Bueno ya que por fin conozco su nombre señorita misterios – me dijo – Me gustaría saber un poco mas de usted, si es que soy digno de su confianza.- me dijo.

Era tan lindo cuando trataba de ser amable , pero vaya problema .. Mi pasado.

- pues en realidad no recuerdo nada que no sea después de mi transformación - me quede seria ya que eso me ponía triste - Lo único que recuerdo es a alguien persiguiéndome y un hombre que no recuerdo su rostro pero era quien me estaba protegiendo y después de eso mucho dolor. - después de eso ya no quise recordar, era tan doloroso pensar en eso tanto que podía seguí sintiendo el dolor aunque eso fuera imposible.

Tuve que sentarme en la cama sentía como si no pudiera estar un minuto mas parada, me sentía mareada y empecé a ver muchas imágenes un hombre persiguiéndome, otro tratando de protegerme y después dolor mucho dolor sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

-Tranquila- Me decía una voz una y otra vez.

Y en eso regrese a la realidad, me encontraba en los brazos de Jasper el estaba abrazándome y me decía que me tranquilizara.

-Gracias - le dije estaba tan agradecida de que se quedara conmigo.

-No hay de que- me dijo sonriéndome- me quedare a tu lado si eso hace que te tranquilices.- me dijo, después pensativo continuo - Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que algunos de nuestra especie tiene algunos dotes como tu. - yo solamente le asentí - pues yo también soy uno de ellos, pero solamente que yo no veo el futuro, el mío es un poco diferente, yo manejo la emociones de las personas como por ejemplo si yo estoy en una habitación con un montón de gente enojada puedo hacer que de un instante a otro se pongan felices y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo contigo.

-Gracias- le volví a responder no sabia que más decirle, lo único es que estaba tan feliz que estuviera aun conmigo y me anime a decirle por fin -Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo -le dije, él se me quedo viendo fijamente y después me sonrió.

-Claro que me quedare, todo el tiempo que quieras - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Por siempre- Le dije.

Se quedo pensativo por un momento pero después repuso:

-Entonces por siempre será - me dijo, mientras me estrechaba junto a él.

Le di una gran sonrisa y el me regreso otra, estaba tan feliz que si me aceptara después de haberle contado todo esto, quería seguir conmigo.. A mi lado y lo que mas me ponía feliz es que si iba poder llegar a tener una familia y mi próximo objetivo era encontrarlos..

Los Cullen...

Esperoo que les alla gustado y nos vemoss en el siguiente cap…

Para tomatazos, criticas, etc.. escribann y si le falta algo o les gustaría que le agrege algo diganmee y con gusto se loo agregoo …

By: Shamy!!


End file.
